Botanical designation: The Latin name of this novel cultivar is Betula nigra L. with the cultivar name xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Betula grown for use as a large shrub to medium sized tree.
xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is a seedling of unknown parentage. The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Harmony, N.C., in 1996 from a group of seedlings originally planted in 1992. xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is distinguished from all other Betula known to the inventor by its mounding habit and unique pendulous form and was selected by the inventor based on the seedlings unusual mounded habit with shoots from successive years forming arching layers of branches.
Dr. Thomas Ranney at North Carolina State University, Fletcher, N.C., USA first propagated xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 by asexual grafting in February 2001. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Betula cultivar xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 exhibits a unique pendulous form.
2. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 exhibits flexible new shoot growth.
3. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 exhibits a mounded habit when grown free-form.
4. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 exhibits arching layers of branches in successive years when grown free-form.
5. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 may be staked or trained to different shapes including a straight or sinuous trunk with pendulous branches.
6. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is 1.8 meters tall and 3 meters wide at 10 years when grown free-form.
7. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is a large shrub to medium size tree suitable for landscape use.
8. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is strongly vigorous.
9. Betula xe2x80x98Summer Cascadexe2x80x99 is expected to be hardy in USDA Zones 4-9.